fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Azayaka Himeji
Azayaka Himeji (鮮やか 姫路 Azayaka Himeji) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure!. She's a very popular girl from a rich family who loves design. Appearance Himeji got blue eyes and tan skin. Her hair is light orange-ish brown and wavy. A small section of her hair tied on the right and secured with red star shaped hair tie. Other than uniform, she often seen wearing a dress. The dress has collars and medium sleeved with some of the sleeves poofed a bit and it also have laces along the buttons. The bottom dress is white with orange lace and light yellow border at the bottom and covered with a poofed outer skirt that connected with the bodice with laces and light yellow ribbons circling it. She also wear white stockings and black shoes. She's often seen carrying a parasol which is white with golden orange lace and ribbons. As Cure Radiance, she wear golden orange high neck top with bright and pale yellow vest with light orange trims and white laces and a round gold pin at the center with a logo. She also wear golden orange belt with gold diamond. Her skirt are pale yellow and light orange with bright yellow outer skirt that gets longer to the right. She also wear a big orange ribbon along the outer skirt with triangles laces and secured at her Jewel Pact. She also wear a dark yellow shorts. She wear medium white and yellow orange boots with gold chains. She wear a long bright and pale yellow arm warmer on her right hand with orange ribbon and white finger cut glove and on her left hand she wear orange short arm warmer with laces. Her hair turned bright yellow and become longer and wavier. Her hair tied into a side ponytail and secured with a reddish orange big hair tie. Her eyes turned red. Personality Himeji also known as the princess of the school. Not to mention her family is super rich, she is also very lady-like. Many people adores her. She's pretty strict when it comes to something she want. Sometimes she's a bit spoiled. She often get embarrassed when her tongue slipped something she never want to say or something that "not lady-like". But, she's actually really friendly and nice. Himeji are close and childhood friend of Sakura along with Akino. Background Becoming a Cure She was having her afternoon tea in Marmalade Cafe when a guy from another class confessed to her. She rejected properly but the guy still miserable. Morning on next day, another guy confessed and she rejected the same way. He was used and become a Parasite on her gym class. Akino and Sakura secured everyone to safety and told her to run. She do so but she saw Sakura and Akino transformed by accident. She want to help but she cant. But when she saw the guy she rejected, she become sorry and want to save him even though she wont accept his feeling towards her. She bonded with Stella and become a cure. She helped Garden and Zephyr. But there are two guys who become hostage. Then, the mysterious blue cure help them. Family and Dream Her dream is to become a designer. She love mix and match outfits and creating new styles. But, her parents never agreed. Both hoping she'll go to business or entrepreneur. Her parents always demand her to become like her sister who they said dedicated to her work as a model. Her parents always have high hopes to her although she never want to be like her parents. She was trained many classical music which she master almost five but she always refuse whenever told to join a concert with her mom. Popularity Himeji is really popular among the students, seniors, juniors and her fellow sophomores. Many boys have confessed to her, even her upperclassmen and underclassmen. But she rejected all of them saying that she's not interested in having a boyfriend that time. By Sakura's note, Himeji was confessed by 49 guys and all rejected by her. Cure Radiance "Guardian of Blinding Sun! Cure Radiance!" ' 目がくらむ太陽のガーディアン！キュア ラジアンス! ''Megakuramu taiyō no gādian! Kyua Rajiansu! '''Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス Kyua Rajiansu) is her alter ego. She's the cure who represents summer and uses the power of light. Her main color is yellow and uses the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!" Attacks * Radiance Beam '(ラディアンスビーム ''Radiansubīmu) * '''Topaz Radiance (トパーズラディアンス Topāzuradiansu) * Flaring Sun Radiance (フレアリングサンラディアンス Furearingusanradiansu) * Hemera Radiance Glare (ヘメララディアンスグレア Hemeraradiansugurea) * Fafnir Blitz (ファフニールブリッツ Fafunīruburittsu) Etymology Azayaka - Means brilliant, vibrant or vivid Himeji - Hime means princess and Ji means handwriting Radiance - Radiance means a warm, soft light Relationships Hanano Sakura - Sakura is one of her close childhood friend. Sakura always treat her like everybody else and never look her special. She always treated special because of her social status. Sakura opens her a new world and always stay by her side. Yukimura Aisu - After Aisu transferred, both become close and share few things in common. Both know the pain of their social status and what affects them. They respect and love each other. Soyokaze Akino - Akino is also her closest childhood friend. She love hanging out at Akino's cafe because it always make her feel like down to earth and forget all of her problems. She love playing with Akino's little siblings and sometimes try to help the cafe. Tsukigawa Luna - Luna and Himeji developed a close bond. Himeji thought that Luna is interesting at her first day at school. She also the second person to notice who she is when Luna and Yoru are undercover. Otosaka Yuuji - Yuuji is also her childhood friend. They respect each other and developed hood relationships. Stella - Stella is her bonded fairy. Stella always makes her feel better and not lonely. They love to chat while having tea together. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Virgo * Her height is 158 cm * She's the first yellow cure to have red eyes in her cure form ** Also the first to have blue eyes on her human form * Her personal butler's name is Albert. * She's the 'rich girl' in the group * She love to have afternoon tea in Marmalade Cafe * She often seen carrying a parasol * She's the only one who wears stocking in her school uniform Gallery HimejiChar.png|Human and Cure form Himeji.png|Azayaka Himeji Cure Radiance.png|Cure Radiance MPC-radiance.png|Cure Radiance's Royal Headphone MPC-radiancejewel.png|Radiance's Majestic Jewel MPC-radianceup.png|Topaz Jewel, Flare Jewel, Hemera Jewel MPC-radiancepact.png|Radiance's Jewel Pact MPC-Stella.png|Radiance's bonded fairy Stella MPC-uniform04.jpg|Himeji's winter school uniform MPC-uniformsum04.jpg|Himeji's summer school uniform References Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lead Cures Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:AisuShironami Cures